Meant to be
by Roseinacorset
Summary: Sam's girlfriends keep dieing. He visits the local stripclub to ease his pain. Enter Gabriel and his nonsense. Companion piece to "Quite an Adventure"
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. Three. What are the odds? Three of his girlfriends died. Three in a row. He almost thought about calling his high school girlfriends to see if they were still breathing but he didn't want to risk it. What if there were more than three? Could he handle that? Can he handle _this_? Barely.

That's why he was drunk at a strip club sitting under a really nice ass. Wait. Maybe he should warn the girl dancing on him that he's cursed. He doesn't know her but he still doesn't want her to die.

Suddenly the body before him turned around and he was face-to-face with a bulge. It was a decent bulge, he briefly noted, and looked good wrapped in those little red shorts. But he was sure he paid for lap dance from a girl.

"Who?" he tried to ask, the alcohol affecting his thought.

"Call me Angel." the person above him replied.

"But I paid for-"

"I know, but you've been here after a breakup three times now and our policy says that for your third breakup lapdance we switch sexes."

"Why?"

"Maybe if girls aren't working for you, boys will. And maybe you need help realizing that."

He lifted his hands and held them over the Angel's thighs. "Maybe you're right." he looked the body up and down. "Who created that policy?"

"I did." Angel said grabbing the other's hands and bring them down so they touched his skin "I'm the owner. Don't you recognize me from my picture?" Angel leaned back and nodded to a painting hanging over the bar.

The picture was Angel naked. There were wings that stemmed from his back and wrapped around him covering the most important place. At the bottom were the words "Angel's Den of Iniquity" written in gold cursive. He looked down again, intent on commenting on the painting, but lost all words when he noticed Angel was still bent backwards over his lap.

"You are flexible." he let out, rubbing his thumbs over the flesh beneath him. Angel smirked and then pulled himself up and up until his chest was right in his customers face. He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath the other let out. Angel put his hands in the taller man's hair bringing his head even closer.

"I know." he said, not at all modest "And you have nice hair. _Great_ for pulling."

"You can if you want. Pull it, I mean."

"Sorry kiddo." Angel said "Song's over and so is your dance." he got up and turned to leave.

"Sam!" he called out after him "My name is Sam."

Angel turned around just long enough to throw wink and pop a sucker into his mouth.

Sam got up and headed home. He had some things he needed to think about.

Sam woke to a note on his bedside table that simply read "you might be gay"

Sam scoffed. Despite what drunk Sam had thought the night before, sober Sam remembered everything. Might be gay? He's past that. As of last night Sam knows he's attracted to guys. How his body reacted to Angel was a pretty good indicator. The only question was whether or not he would do something about it. For now though, he really had to get to class.

He made it about halfway before he was attacked.

"I got you!" the body now attached to his back yelled.

"What the hell? Get off!" he hollered swinging around.

"Guess who~" the body screamed covering Sam's eyes.

"I don't know you!" he yelled.

Sam gave one final jerk throwing the body off. When he spun around to face his attacker he met the golden eyes of Angel.

"Sammy?" Angel asked "Whoops. I thought you were someone else."

"Really?" Sam deadpanned "I never would have guessed."

"Sarcasm. I like it." Angel held out his hand "Are you going to help me up or what?"

Sam pulled him up with ease, still a bit baffled.

"Thanks. Wow are you tall. I didn't notice when you were under me."

Sam's face felt hot. He needed to change the subject. "What are you doing here? Do you take classes?"

"Me? No, but I go to a book club here. They're meeting up early today."

"Book club?"

"Yep."

"But you're a stripper."

"Well that's offensive!" Angel threw a hand to his chest and staggered back a step "Just because I can dance you think I can't read?"

"No but I figured strippers make so much money they'd have better, more expensive, things to do."

Angel laughed "You would know! You've been paying my girls loads lately. So, I have to know, what's wrong with you? Can't be the looks. So why do they keep dumping you?"

"They didn't dump me!" Sam was offended "They just keep dying."

"Dying?" Sam nodded. "Kiddo are you okay?"

"Yeah. I didn't even like the last one that much."

"Well then why were you dating her?

Sam thought for a minute. Should he really tell him? It's personal. Then again, he did get a lap dance from this man last night. How much more personal could it get?

"She was kind of kinky." Sam said honestly "And I liked it."

Angel smiled and tossed a starburst into his mouth. "I think I like you." He held his hand out to Sam once more. "My name's Gabriel." he said.

"I think I like Angel better." Sam replied shaking his hand.

It was then his head began to hurt. It came so suddenly that it was almost as if Gabriel's touch had brought it on. But It wasn't Gabriel's doing. He knew this pain. He'd been having it more and more recently. He grabbed his head and braced himself.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked.

Sam didn't hear him. His head was being flooded by images of flashing lights, the Pepsi logo, and, was that Gabriel?

"M-migraine." Sam stuttered as control was returned to him. "I have to get to class." He rushed out, hurrying away and leaving Gabriel standing alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam thought about buying another dance from Gabriel but decided against it. Sure, the guy was cute and, yeah, he was kind of funny, but Sam knew better than to go chasing after a stripper. He'd be broke in a month so rather than heading to the Den of Iniquity again he picked up an extra shift at work.

He threw on his blue shirt, stood under the huge glowing _Geek Squad_ sign and waited. It was nearly fifteen minutes before a familiar Angel walked in.

"Heya Samshine! My laptop's busted. Think you can fix it?"

"Probably. What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know, it won't turn on." It was fine last it was all that porn."

"I can take a look at it. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"So polite! I'm not sure I like this side of you Samsquash! You're boring." Gabriel smiled up at the giant before him.

"It's Sam. Just Sam.

"There's that attitude! Are you supposed to correct customers?"

"I'm allowed to tell you my name." Sam said sending a bitch-face Gabriel's way.

"Sure thing Sammykins." Gabriel dropped a mint on the counter beside his laptop and strutted away.

Sam wasn't sure if he was starting to dislike Gabriel or a if he was starting to fall for him.

It was a few hours later when Sam received a phone call.

"Hello?" Sam said slowly, cautious because he didn't know the number.

"Hi!" the voice on the other line answered "You and I are number Neighbors!"

"We're what?" Sam was obviously confused.

"Number Neighbors! Every digit of our cell phone numbers are the same except the last. Mine is a 5, yours is a 6. Want to meet up sometime?"

"Meet up? I don't know you. What if you're a serial killer?"

"Me? Pfft! No way! Besides, if I am then you have a heads up and can prepare. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Death." Sam blurted out.

The voice on the other end laughed and somehow it seemed familiar to Sam. "Okay. We have the same zip code so I know you live somewhere near me. You know the Regal Theater on 5th?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me there. It's always full of people so you'll be safe. Come on! It's my day off. Entertain me!"

"Why should I?" Sam started to yell. "I'll pay. Free food, free movie."

"You make it sound like a date."

"Absolutely. I'll meet you there at 9. You'll know it's me right away." and with that, he hung up.

"I didn't agree." Sam said as he tried to figure out how to make it in time after his shift.

"You must be six!" the man at the ticket counter said "5 is already waiting for you inside."

"How did you know I was here to meet someone?" Sam asked him.

"The guy said look for someone tall is a moose. That's gotta be you."

Sam only had time enough to wonder how five knew what he looked like before he was being handed a ticket. He made his way to the popcorn station being handed free bag because "Hey! You must be number 6!" and then towards the theater.

Sam had just gotten settled when someone yelled at him. "Down in front!" Sam sunk into his chair. This happened every time. "I said, down in front!"

But that was as low as he could- wait a minute. Did he know that voice? Sam spun around in the seat and was greeted by golden eyes. Beautiful golden eyes there were covered in feathers.

"Gabriel, why are you dressed as a chicken?"

"I'm a parakeet actually. I tried to make sure you would know it was me you were here to somehow you managed to overlook the giant bird in a movie theater. Jeez Samoose."

"It's Sam not -you! You were number 6?"

"Quite a coincidence, huh? I knew it was you as soon as you picked up and I couldn't help pull you out. I used my best fake voice and everything!"

"You little shit!"

"Shh the movie is about to start. Move over." Sam rolled his eyes but scooted over anyways.

The next morning Sam woke up on the floor. He didn't remember getting home. Actually, he didn't remember anything but Gabriel and his rom-com. He shook his head and stood up. Coffee. He needed coffee and then he'd remember.

He walked to the kitchen. Waiting for him was a tight butt in even tighter underwear.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Sam yelled at the almost naked Gabriel.

"Samalam! You don't remember? We went drinking! I escorted you home and you pounced straight on me! Threw me up against the wall! There's probably a dent."

"I what? Sam looked around the room trying to find the dent. "I'm sorry. I don't remember. Shit! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nah. I was kidding. You told me I was too drunk to go home so I stayed over. You were even so kind as to give me the bed as you slept on the floor."

"Nothing happened?" Sam sounded relieved.

"Nope."

"Why are you in your underwear?"

"It's comfortable."

"What the hell? I thought I heard you! I thought I attacked you! You can't joke like that!"

"Okay, okay. I promise not to push that particular button."

"You will?"

"Absolutely. Now what are you doing just standing there? I made breakfast."

"What did you make?"

"Candy!"

"It's 8 in the morning!"

"Yep!" Gabriel said handing Sam a plate of fruit "It's nature's candy."

"Nature's candy?"

"It's sweet and sugary. Close enough."

Sam laughed. "What is it with you and sweets?"

"Oral fixation. Just always got to have something yummy in my mouth." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam choked. "Alright no." Sam said "You're cute and all, but I'm not dating a stripper."

"I'm not a stripper!"

"You gave me a lap dance!"

"You are hot as hell! I wanted the honor."

"You think I'm hot?" Gabriel smiled. "No. No, I am not dating right now. I need a break."

"Okay." Gabriel said 'When you're ready, come find me. Assuming, of course, somebody else hasn't snagged my sweet ass by then. Gabriel slapped his own butt as he stomped away in search of pants.

Sam found himself praying for the first time in years.

"Where's the nearest Walmart?" Gabriel said as he emerged from the bathroom. "I need to go shopping."

"For what?"

"Ever heard of privacy Sam-I-am?"

"It's just Sam."

"Not going to happen kiddo, and if you're really curious, I need dried Spanish moss, a piggy bank, a purple sleeping bag, and some other small things.

" _For what?_ " Sam was reasonably confused.

"You'll never know." Gabriel leaned up as far as he could and licked Sam's nose. "Stop by and see me sometime, okay Samwich?" and with that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was sitting in his car in the parking lot of his new favorite place. The Den of Iniquity. He wanted another dance from Gabriel. He was practically _craving_ it but he couldn't go in. It would give Gabriel the wrong idea. Either Gabriel would think he was up for a date or he would think Sam only wanted him for sex. And, sure, he wanted Gabriel in both those ways, but he couldn't give into either. When he's with someone they die and he can't risk that again.

He had just made the decision to leave when who else but the man on his mind came walking up to his car window. He was wearing a tux and sunglasses. His hair was slicked back more than usual and he had a look on his face that practically screamed "I'm dangerous and I know it." If he didn't know better, Sam would have thought he was carrying a gun in his pants.

James Bond. Gabriel reminded Sam of James Bond and, shit, if that didn't make him hotter.

Gabriel's was closer now and Sam prepared himself for embarrassment. Gabriel would see Sam sitting in his car and joke about Sam's infatuation. Then it would all be over for Sam. He would die of embarrassment. But when Gabriel came up to Sam's window he didn't try to taunt him. He didn't even seem to notice that Sam was in the car, or at least, he acted like he didn't notice.

Gabriel was too busy checking himself out in the window's reflection to notice Sam slouched in the driver's seat. He straightened his bowtie and pulled on the end of his jacket. He turned to the side and lifted his butt in the air.

"Such a wonderful asset being horribly wasted." he said. It took everything inside of Sam not to laugh until Gabriel had left.

As soon as Gabriel was out of sight Sam got out of his car. He'd put that ass to use. He would never let Gabriel feel like he was being wasted. He would - no.

Sam stopped with his hand on the door knob. He couldn't go in. He had to leave. So Sam turned and walked to the nearby park. He had decided he would stay there until he calmed down or until the club closed in the morning.

Or until Gabriel came running up to him.

"Run!" Gabriel shouted and without knowing what he was running from, Sam shot up and followed after. They ran through the nearby trees, diving deeper and deeper into the woods. "This way!" Gabriel whispered pulling Sam down behind a group of bushes.

"Who are you running from?" Sam said as quiet as possible.

"The police. Don't judge me! I didn't do anything wrong on purpose."

"What did you do?"

"I was trying to get business!"

" _Gabriel,_ _what did you do?"_

"I staged a scene. There was a fight sequence and it ended with my most beautiful girls putting on a little show. They called it a public disturbance! Please. All my girls stayed fully clothed. it was just entertainment."

"And you think running from the police will help?"

"Yeah, it usually does." Gabriel looked over to see a baffled Sam. "This isn't my first rodeo kid. I just have to lay low for a few hours and everything will work out fine."

"What about your girls?"

"I train them on how to deal with my Shenanigans pretty early on."

"Alright. Just one more question."

"Shoot Samturn."

"Why the hell did you drag me with you?"

"It gets lonely waiting in the woods all by myself."

"What if I get up and leave?"

"Ha! Good luck! These Woods are like a maze. We're in my own personal world and there's no way you could get out of here without me."

Sam rolled his eyes. His dad was a survivalist and Sam was raised to take care of himself. But did he want to leave? Absolutely not. He wanted to stay with Gabriel.

"This tux rips off." Gabriel casually said "Want to see?"

 _God yes_ "No, Gabriel."

"Suit yourself."

Sam didn't expect to spend the night in the woods. He also didn't expect a Gabriel to be a cuddler. The only thing he did expect was the harder than ever morning wood. And of course Gabriel noticed. How could he not? He was plastered against Sam and wide awake long before Sam was.

"It can't be helped really." Gabriel said with an eyebrow wiggle "I'd be surprised if you didn't get worked up over me."

Sam coughed. "Can we just get out of the woods now? I have a class at 11."

"Sure thing Samarino!" Gabriel hopped up and brushed himself off "Follow me."

Sam followed close behind, not wanting to lose sight of the short man. Soon enough they were out of the trees and in a clearing with a small park. It was almost completely empty. The only other people around were early morning joggers and a woman reading on a bench.

"You want me to walk you back to the club or something?" Sam asked looking down towards Gabriel.

"Club's fine." he said uncharacteristically quiet. Was he _hiding_ behind Sam?

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I knew it was you." the reading woman said as she put her book down "Who else but you would stage something so ridiculous?"

"Kali!" Gabriel hopped up swinging his arms out in false bravado. "I didn't see you there!"

"Yes you did." Kali said.

"Okay I did, but I was too busy Oogling my moose to care."

"My name is Sam." Sam interrupted.

"Sorry Sam."

Did Gabriel just call him Sam? Did he just say _sorry_? Gabriel never called him by his name and he sure as hell never apologizes. Something was off. He looked closely at the two of them. Gabriel was faking, fidgeting, and for the first time since Sam had met him, Gabriel's smile didn't reach his eyes. On the other hand Kali was over-confident, fearless, and clearly looking down on Gabriel. Sam had to get Gabriel out of there. He hated seeing him force nonchalance. It didn't suit him.

Sam had to rescue Gabriel.

So he did.

Without much effort Sam picked up Gabriel and tossed him over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Gabriel screamed

"Can't do that." Sam started to walk away "I told you I have class at 11 and I'm not leaving you behind."

"I can walk!"

"And I don't care."

Gabriel couldn't see Sam's face but he was sure that he was smiling. "I had a dream about you last night." Gabriel said "We were dating. It went kind of like this."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. You saved me from a beast, carried me to safety and screwed my fears away. Right now we're 2 for 3. Any chance my dream was a prophecy?"

"No." Sam said. He tried not to picture them together but his mind wouldn't obey.

Shit.

This man was going to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

He was watching TV when the commercial came on. Sam must have seen it a hundred times but only now did he recognize the star.

"I didn't know you did TV." Sam said to Gabriel when he saw him later that day.

"I don't. Not anymore." Gabriel answered

"I saw your Pepsi Max commercial today."

"They still air that thing? That was one of my first gigs!"

"There are more? Do you have them? Can I see?"

"Sure but most of what I did was porn. You still want to see Samstar?"

 _Absolutely_ "No thanks." Sam answered. "So, can I ask why you're dressed like an old man?"

"You mean you don't know? This is the Mystery Spot! My very own murder mystery night!"

"Murder mystery? At a strip club?"

"Theme nights bring in business! I thought that's why you came. Why are you here?"

 _To visit you_ "Passing by. Thought I'd stop in."

"Better be careful Samoose. It looks like you're catching _feelings_." Gabriel fiddled with the candy wrapper in his hand. "I need another." he held it up "Come with me?"

"Sure." Sam said falling into step with the shorter man. "So what's the murder mystery about?"

"I can't tell you that!" Gabriel stopped in front of the vending machine. He looked scandalized. "Then you wouldn't be able to play!"

"I wasn't planning on playing."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Gabriel fed a dollar into the vending machine in front of him. He pressed F7 and waited. The springs spun halfway and then stopped. The candy bar was stuck. "What! I just wanted some chocolate!"

Sam shoved Gabriel aside. "Move over. I've got this." he grabbed the machine and started shaking it.

"You know there's a statistic for how many people died doing what you're doing. I don't know it but it's more than you think."

"I'm not going to die because of a candy bar."

"But can you imagine if you did? That would be a pretty funny way to die." There was a thunk. "You got it! Sammy my hero!"

"It's just a candy bar."

" _Just_ a candy bar! Take that back!"

"Only if you tell me about this murder mystery thing."

Gabriel seemed to think it over for a minute. "Okay. Everyone starts in their designated place and they try to save the victim by either keeping him safe or catching the bad guy. Every time the victim dies the game resets until someone wins. So, are you going to play?"

"Sure." Sam said "Sounds like fun."

"That was not fun." Sam said after the game had ended.

"What? Sam-a-lam, you won!"

"I got shoved, I got hit, and I lost my shoe." Sam pouted.

"But you saved the victim!" Gabriel countered.

"Yeah, that's another thing. I don't know why the victim was a body pillow or why you just happened to name it Dean, but I was really invested in this game and having it killed that many times was almost traumatising."

"You'll get over it. I'll even buy you a new pair of shoes! What do you say, call it a date?"

"Not yet. I'm still on a break from dating."

"Then how about a race?"

"A race?"

"Race to the elevator. If I win, I get a date, if you win, I'll stop bugging you."

Sam's scoffed "You do realize I'm almost a foot taller than you, right? My legs are longer than yours and I run every morning. There's no way in hell you could win."

"Don't underestimate me Samsquash." Gabriel's eyes changed and suddenly he was fierce and somehow more confident than usual "What do you say?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Go!" Gabriel yelled and bolted forward.

Sam started slow at first, thinking he'd win no problem, but then Gabriel shot past him. Sam sped up and matched Gabriel for a moment. Gabriel just smiled and threw a wink Sam's way before dashing off as fast as he could. They bounced around the room dodging objects in their way. By the time Sam reached the elevator he was out of breath and Gabriel was already there.

"How?" Sam said between breaths.

"I'm an angel! I can fly faster than speed of light. And you know what that means~"

"I owe you a date."

"Yup!" Gabriel's face fell serious "but listen, kid, if you really don't want to then you don't have to."

"I do." Sam reassured him "I just don't want you to die like the others."

"Sammy-boy, did you not hear me? I'm an _angel_. I'll survive. Tomorrow then?" Gabriel asked stepping into the elevator.

"Tomorrow." Sam said stepping in with him. "Why do you have an elevator in here anyway?"

The doors closed "I live on the second floor. Sometimes after a long day I just can't force myself to walk up stairs. The only problem is sometimes it-" the elevator jerked and the lights went red "-gets stuck." Gabriel finished flatley.

"Why haven't you fixed it?"

"It's not that bad. It just needs to reset. I have a stuffed animal if you get scared." Gabriel lifted a stuffed platypus from off of the railing.

Sam turned down the offer. "I'm fine." Sam said even as his head started to hurt.

 _Not here_ he thought _not in front of Gabriel_ , but the vision still came.

Sam fell to the floor. His hands rushed to his forehead. He saw a raccoon, a rooftop, and a dog, no, _dogs._ Dozens of them. Then the vision ended and Sam became aware of someone rubbing his back and something light on his shoulder.

"If the migraines are that bad maybe you should see a doctor." Gabriel said softly "There could be something seriously wrong."

"I know what's wrong." Sam said as he took the stuffed animal off of his shoulder. "It's not my body it's my mind."

"How so?"

"I have … visions." Sam said hiding his face.

"Really?" Gabriel sounded excited "Do they come true? What can you see? Can you control when they come?"

"What?"Sam was in disbelief.

"Tell me about your visions! I want to know!"

"You're not freaked out?"

"Freaked out? You've got a superpower! You're Super Sam! I'm amazed."

Sam smiled. He never had a good reaction when he told someone about his visions. He was relieved. He was happy.

The elevator came to life a moment later and they were freed.

"So why am I in your house?" Sam asked. he was standing awkwardly in Gabriel's mudroom, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Because you didn't want to stay in the elevator."

"Okay, but why did we get into the elevator to come to your home?"

"I have to buy you a new pair of shoes, remember? I need my wallet."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, that makes sense."

"Were you hoping for something else?"

"Yeah kinda." Sam mumbled.

Gabriel heard.

"Samwich, do you expect me to give it up before our date?"

"I-"

"Because I might. Just say the word."

Sam smiled "Just buy me some new shoes so I can go home. I have a date to plan. I have a feeling he's going to be hard to please."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had it all planned out. Everything from the fancy restaurant to the hilarious play. He even scoured the town to find the best candy store. But then he saw Gabriel standing by the park's fountain with a lollipop and a fuzzy hat.

Sam was instantly reminded of what kind of person Gabriel was. Sure, he'd like the date Sam had planned out, but would he like it better if the day was romantic _and_ random? Yeah, he would.

Sam could do that.

First, he needed to surprise Gabriel. Sam started running and lept on to Gabriel's back. "Guess who!" Sam screamed, mimicking what Gabriel had once done to him.

"What are you doing? I can't carry you! You're a moose!"

Sam hopped down and they both laughed. "Ready for our date?"

"Hells yeah! What were we doing today Sammykins?"

Sam looked around for an idea. "Are you scared of heights?"

"No."

"Then follow me."

Sam pulled Gabriel into a hotel and straight to it's elevator. Up and up they went until they hit the top floor. Sam led Gabriel to a small staircase and onto the roof.

"Are we supposed to be up here?" Gabriel asked.

"Probably not but I've never gotten caught."

"I didn't know you had a dangerous side to you. It's kind of hot."

"I know." Sam said leading Gabriel to the roof's edge.

They stood there for a moment. Gabriel enjoying the city and Sam enjoying Gabriel. As he looked at Gabriel he noticed how the sunlight reflected off Gabriel's hair creating gold halo around him.

"So," Sam started "how does it feel? As an angel I mean, returning to heaven?" Gabriel turned around with happiness and peace in his eyes.

"You smooth fucker. I never pegged you as a romantic."

Sam shrugged. "Not really, but I figured that you were and I aim to please."

"I'm sure you do." Gabriel said with a wiggle of his brows.

"Point." Sam said remembering why he brought Gabriel to the roof top in the first place. "Point to anywhere in the city and I'll take you there."

"And what if I don't want to pick?"

"I have a plan for that too."

"Okay. There." Gabriel pointed his finger to a large church a few blocks away. "I used to go there and now I want to visit."

"A church? Do they have a picture of you?"

"As a matter of fact, they do have a painting of the Archangel Gabriel. Now shut up and take me to my castle."

"I know this place." Sam commented when they reached the church's doors.

"Do you go to church here?"

"Not really but I went to summer camp here when I was a kid."

"Oh yeah?"

"I had the biggest crush on one of my counselors. That was the first time I ever had feelings for a guy. You can imagine how that went."

"No kidding? I used to work the summer camp here. Actually, there was kid who you remind me of. His name was Sammy too. His last name was Wesson, I think? I don't know, something to do with a gun."

"Winchester?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers. "That's it! How did you know?"

"You're counselor Gabe?"

They stood for a moment in the chapel just figuring things out.

"You can't be little Sammy Winchester. He was 12 and that would make you-"

"23."

"Shit Sam. I thought you were older."

"Does it matter? You must have been 18 or 19, right? That's not too much older."

"I was 26 then. I'm 37 now."

"No."

"Yep."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense. Cougars hit on me all the time. It's turning into a pattern." Sam reached over and grabbed Gabriel's hand.

"You're okay with this?" Gabriel asked.

Sam Shrugged "I am if you are."

Gabriel grinned and looked over at Sam. "Damn kid. I've got to say, you grew up good. I have to know, why did you only come once?"

"I grew up on the other side of the country. The only reason I came to California was because my dad had a job out here that summer."

"Yeah, I think I remember something about that."

"Do you remember the note I gave you? Because I never got an answer."

"We are on a date. Obviously you have a chance with me."

They hit the zoo next and we're kicked out in record-breaking time. Gabriel had climbed the enclosure wall trying to ride one of the giraffes. The giraffe head even let him.

"You see this?" Gabriel said pulling an old fashioned quill out of his jacket pocket. "This is my 'got in trouble' pen. Every time I get in trouble I sign with this, and because I do, nothing horrible happens to me."

"Gabriel I think they called the police. That's why we're sitting here." Sam motioned to the zoo security's lobby.

"No. They'll come out with a notice saying we can't come back for a while and then we'll get our pictures hung on the wall of fame!"

"I think you mean the Wall of Shame."

"Samshine. I rode a giraffe. That's fame-worthy."

"Do you always have to get yourself into trouble?"

"Yup! I was a problem child when I was younger. Everyone was sure I'd grow out of it and now I have to prove them wrong!"

"I'm the problem child too." Sam said tilting his head to the floor "I was told I would only get worse as I grow up. I'll prove them wrong if it kills me."

"Rebellious Spirits are the best! Gabriel raised his quill in the air triumphantly.

The secretary cleared her throat, drawing their attention. "I need you both to sign these, and then step right over there so we can take your picture. You are banned from the zoo for no less than one year."

Gabriel mouthed an "I told you so" at Sam before arguing with the secretary. "One year? Seems kinda harsh don't you think? I only rode one animal! At least let me go back and high five a gorilla."

"Get out." was all she replied.

Outside of the building Gabriel hopped over to the bushes yelling "Kitten!"

"That's a weird looking cat." Sam said following Gabriel. He noticed it had extra large tail, dark fur, and it even had a mask. "Is that a raccoon?" he asked.

"Raccoon, trash Kitty, same thing!" Gabriel said picking it up.

"It's not the same thing! Put it down! It might have diseases."

"You might have diseases." Gabriel countered "You might even have genital herpes."

"I do not have genital herpes! Come on, put the trash Kitty down. It's getting late."

"Say it. Gabriel said, a devilish grin growing on his face. "Say it and I'll put him down."

"Say what?" Sam was growing scared.

"Say you have genital herpes."

"No!" Sam screamed.

Gabriel shrugged.

"Come on! Don't make me! Let's just go." Gabriel hugged the raccoon closer. "Fine. I ha-have genital herpes. Can we go now?"

"No. I don't want to date someone with herpes."

Sam threw a bitch-face Gabriel's way.

"I'm kidding Gigantor. Take me home." Gabriel put the raccoon down and held out his hand. Sam rolled his eyes but took Gabriel's hand anyway. They walked under the darkened sky and back to the Den of Iniquity.

"Do you want to come inside?" Gabriel asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No." Sam said "Yes." he corrected himself "I want to but I won't. Just a kiss. One kiss. I need to control myself now or I won't be able to later."

Sam leaned in and for a brief second Gabriel thought it would be a gentle kiss. That was, until, he was slammed against the door. One hand was fisted in his hair, the other gripping his hip. He was forced between a slab of wood and a broad chest, his feet barely touching the ground. His head was getting lighter and Gabriel half-registered that he should at least try to breathe. It was a bit difficult to think, however, with a tongue down his throat and a pair of full jeans grinding against him.

Eventually Sam set him down with a light nip at Gabriel's bottom lip.

"Wow." Gabriel breathed out catching his breath "You call that control?"

"Yes." Sam answered, completely serious.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel was going to surprise Sam in class. He had just seen his little brother's face on the news and wanted to celebrate. He even brought a printout article to show him. He was standing outside of a group of school buildings wondering how he was going to find Sam in all of the classrooms when a book hit him straight on the head.

Gabriel fell to the ground with the sheer force of the object. It was a miracle he didn't pass out. Gabriel recovered quickly, stood up and brushed himself off. He picked up the law book and scowled at it.

"Who throws a book this heavy out a window?"

"I think you hit someone!" a student yelled from a 4th story classroom.

Soon after, a familiar shaggy head popped out of the window and yelled out "Sorry!"

"You think a simple sorry is going to cut it Samsung?" Gabriel screamed back holding the book up high.

Sam rushed down as fast as he could. He ran through the grass and straight to Gabriel. "What are you doing here? I thought book club was tomorrow?"

"It is tomorrow. I came by to show you something I saw on the news when _someone_ tried to kill me." Gabriel said waving the book he was still holding.

"I didn't try to kill you." Sam said snatching it back "and you can't tell me anything in the news! I have finals and I can't get too distracted."

"If you have finals why did you try to kill me with your textbook?"

"I didn't try to kill you! I finished that final and I got a little excited."

"You threw book out a window. I think you're a bit more than excited. Maybe you need a break. What do you say kiddo?"

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed "Yeah. A break sounds good."

"Sure thing Samster."

"Hey Gabriel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you never call me Sam? It's always a nickname and it's always different."

"What? That's not true! I've called you Samoose a few times."

"But never Sam."

"I like nicknames." Gabriel shrugged "and so many seem to fit you."

"What if I called you nickname? Huh, _Gabe_?"

Gabriel smiled. "I kind of like it. I don't really get called nicknames but this is nice. It will be easier for you to scream out in bed. Fewer syllables."

"Right. So where are we going anyway?"

"There is a hill over there. I thought I'd push you down it."

"You want to push me down hill?"

"You say that like you've never rolled down a hill before! Come on College-boy! It's classic rom-com material! Everyone needs to do it at least once."

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Too bad. We're here." Gabriel motioned to the hill in front of him. "You're going first."

"Why?"

"To make sure I don't go alone!"

"You think I'd leave you at the bottom of the hill?"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"Alright I might have." Sam smiled "So I just, what, lay down and roll?

"That's the idea Saminator."

Sam took a deep breath and sent himself down the hill. He thought it was fun at first but then Sam got dizzy. When he finally hit the bottom of the hill he was grateful. He started to stand but was quickly slammed into by Gabriel's rolling body.

"Well I've got to say," Gabriel said as he stood "That was not as fun as the movies made it out to be."

"You say that like you've never done it before. You have done this before, right?"

"I chose to spend this not so wonderful opportunity with you Hazelnut."

Sam huffed. "What now? Do we climb back up?"

"I guess. They don't usually show that part in the movies. I don't really want to though."

"Then how do you expect to get back up there?"

Gabriel gave a sheepish smile. "Carry me?"

"What? No!"

"Oh come on!" Gabriel leaned in close and rubbed Sam's arms. " I know you're strong enough."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll give you a piggy-back ride."

"I'll take it!" Gabriel hopped onto Sam's back and they started up the hill.

"What else are you doing today?" Sam asked.

"I'm adopting a dog from the shelter. You're welcome to come along."

"Really?" Sam perked up and started to climb twice as fast.

"Sure. I take it you like dogs?"

"Yes. Yep. I love dogs. Can I really come?"

Gabriel laughed "Sure thing Sambradore."

Halfway to the shelter Gabriel got a phone call. Sam was going to ask who it was, he needed to leave, when his own cellphone rang. He noted the coincidence but shrugged it away when he saw that it was Dean calling.

Hey Dean... I'm fine... I mean I'm fine... Because, Dean, it was rough. I could really use you here... I'm sure, Dean. I didn't even really like her... Do you really want to know?... So when are you going to get here?... Yeah, the rooms ready, but maybe you should get a hotel... I met someone... Yeah. I know, Dean, but all that candy... It's my apartment! I'm not getting a hotel!... Heh... I'm not sure I should tell you... Just hurry up and get here... Whatever jerk.

Hey Cassie... Was that you I saw on TV?... Bank robbery, Car crash, and kidnapping? Are you even still alive?... You're not dead?... Good. You're closer than I thought you would be... So when will you be here?... How are you moving so quickly?... Hitchhiking? What have I told you about talking to strangers?... What if he's a serial killer?... Are you sure?... Oh, I get it! You gave him your v-card!... Well, are you going to?... Alright, alright. How have you been?... Wonderful! A majestic moose found his way into my work the other day... Not a real moose!... Because he reminds me of one... I want to ride that moose... It's not dangerous!... Because he's not a real moose! Have you been listening?... Fine. Just make sure you show up in one piece... Dean? Is that the guy you've been riding with?... You know, Dean's not a very sexy name… Just how it sounds and how someone would say it. Especially in the bedroom!... I mean a name like Dean can only really be grunted which limits the sexyness of it... What? … Fine. Hurry up little bro... I'll talk to you later.

The dogs were yapping and bouncing around in their cages. Big ones on the bottom, small ones on the top. None of them had enough space.

"I'll adopt them all." Gabriel said.

"You can't have them all."

"Why not? I have money."

"Gabriel."

"Yeah?"

"Start with one."

Gabriel let out a huff. "Fine. I want this one."

"He's cute, but I was leaning more towards the shepherd."

"Will no offence honey, but I get the final say."

"Honey?" Sam questioned.

"I thought you were past my nicknames. And I am choosing my dog!"

"Fine." Sam threw his hands in the air. "Your dog, your choice."

"Good." Gabriel gave the black and white dog a pat on his head. "I think I'll name him Honey to commemorate the moment."

"He looks more like an Oreo to me."

Gabriel glared at Sam.

"Your dog, I know! Just offering suggestions."

"You're right, my dog. When you get a dog, you can name it."

"You know what, Gabe? Maybe I need a dog too. I'm taking her home."

"What are you going to name her."

"Riot."

"Well you're just full of surprises, aren't you Sammy-boy?"

The next morning the two of them were walking across the campus lawn. Gabriel was headed to his early morning book club and Sam was off to his exam. They were taking a shortcut between two buildings when a small group of students crowded them.

"You're Sam Winchester right? Scholarship boy, A-Plus student?"

"Yeah." Sam said tiredly "Why?" he did not have a good feeling about this.

"I know you finished the final paper. We need to borrow it."

"Are you mugging me for my paper? There's like, what, 5 of you? You know I only have one paper right?"

"Our's are almost done. We just need some finishing touches."

"So you plan to pick apart my paper?" Sam was in disbelief of their stupidity.

"If you don't fight, we'll even let you have it back when we're done with it."

"Or I could just kick your asses into next week and me and my moose can be on our way."

The other students laughed at him. Gabriel was average height but when standing next to Sam he looked tiny. It was no surprise they underestimated him. It was, however, their mistake.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and threw aside his sucker. He sprung from one mugger to the other, knocking them unconscious one quick blow at a time. When they had all fallen to the ground Gabriel rushed back over to Sam and grabbed his hand.

"Act natural!" he whispered, pulling them both away. "Can't have my Giant get expelled for fighting."

"I didn't fight. You did. And you didn't have to. You know that, right Gabe? I can fight for myself."

"Don't go getting all testosterone-y on me Big Bird. I know you can fight. Probably better than me! I just wanted to help out." Gabriel stopped and pulled himself straight against Sam. "If you really feel emasculated, I can help. Come over tonight and I'll make you feel like a man."

Sam smiled and tucked his hand into Gabriel's back pocket. "I'd love to but my brother is coming over tonight."

"Hey mine too! Why don't we set them up?"

"That would never work. My brother is straight. Total ladies man. It would take an apocalypse for him to even _think_ about another guy."

"Bring him by anyways. If he looks like you, I might be able to put him to work."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. "Please don't turn my brother into a stripper. There some things I can't unsee.

Sam walked into the Den of Iniquity and headed straight for the bar. He was surprised to see Dean already there talking with Gabriel and what must be Gabriel's brother.

"Dean!" he called out as he rushed to his big brother.

"There's my Samoose!" Gabriel leaned over the counter "So I'm guessing Deano is this brother I'm supposed to meet?"

"Yeah." Sam said happily but a bit confused "Wait, how did you two meet?"

"Hang on." Dean said. His face was red and he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Just found out he screwed my brother." Gabriel answered with his "couldn't care less" attitude.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. Dean? With a _guy_? That's impossible. "Dean? "No way! He'd need to have an 8-year long gay-panic before he even held a guy's hand."

"But Sammy." Dean choked out. Was he hurt by what Sam said, or caught up on something else?

"It is true Sam." the other brother said "Your brother and I have become very intimate."

Dean slept with a guy. A guy who wears a suit and tie. A guy that just happens to be his boyfriend's brother. This was too good a moment to pass up.

Sam turned to his brother with a gay joke ready but was cut short by Dean's pale face.

"I think he's having a stroke." Gabriel said.

"Dean?" the other brother sounded worried.

"Sammy?" Dean finally spoke.

"Yeah Dean?" said Sam cautiously.

"I think my boyfriend's brother is trying to get in your pants."

Sam chuckled. So that's what this is all about. "Yeah Dean, I know. I was kind of going to let him."

"Really?" Gabriel sounded so surprised.

"What about that girl you were talking about?"

"The one who's always sucking on candy?" Sam motioned to Gabriel who was twirling a sucker in his mouth "I never said it was a girl, Dean."

"Oh." Dean said. Maybe he needed a moment to process.

"Will he be alright?" the other brother asked. Sam briefly noted that he should learn this guy's name.

"I don't know." Sam answered truthfully. "This has never happened before."

"I say we draw on his face." Gabriel pulled out a marker.

"You're not doing that." Dean snapped at Gabriel "What the hell Sam?" Dean said turning back "I thought you were into girls!"

 _Here we go_. Sam thought. "I could say the same about you!"

Sam heard Gabriel offer popcorn to his brother but he didn't hear a response.

"I am into girls!" Dean yelled back "I'm also just really into Cas!" Sam could tell. They were practically sitting on top of each other.

"And I can't feel the same way about Gabe?" Sam asked. Although, if he were being honest, he was never really opposed to the idea of dating guys. It just hadn't happened before.

"I guess so." Dean sounded frustrated "but you," he turned to Gabriel "you hurt my brother and-"

"Can we skip this part and say we did it? Because I also have to threaten you not to hurt Cassie."

"I can take care of myself, Gabriel." Cas said.

"Shh, Cassie." Gabriel patted his brother's head. Sam and Dean tried not to smile. "So how do you to meet anyways?"

"Dean hit me with his car."

"You what?" There was fire in Gabriel's eyes.

"How about you Sam?" Dean rushed out. "How did you meet the little guy?"

"Hey!" Gabriel yelled out.

"He gave me a lap dance." Sam answered grinning.

There was a silent moment before Dean spoke up.

"Dude, what the hell is up with our lives."

"I don't know."

"No seriously, What the hell?"

"I don't know!" Sam yelled.

"Was it a fun road trip Castiel?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Castiel smiled. "It was quite an adventure."

Sam looked at the others and felt happy. Sure, three of his girlfriends had died, but maybe there was a purpose for it. Maybe he was supposed to find Gabriel. Maybe it was just meant to be.


End file.
